Notice Me!
by Ademonmeetsanangel
Summary: Rin has been giving Shiemi the cold shoulder lately and Shiemi has finally had enough! But will her bold move bring them closer together or will it push them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

(1)SxR

~~~~~Rin's POV~~~~~

"Shiemi! Cover me!" I screamed as I leapt towards the flailing demon.

Shiemi immediately instructed nee to pull up some vines which began slashing demons all around us. I shot her a grateful smile and raced up the demon with my Kurikara, engulfing it in my blue flames. I finally reached the Titans head and with one swing of my blade, split the Monster in two.

I leapt off the Monster and watched as all the lower demons retreated without their leader. I looked around for Shiemi, something that had become a habit since we became a duo. When my eyes did land on her I was entranced by the beautiful scene before me. Shiemi had her arm wrapped around what looked like a frightened baby goblin and was gently coaxing it with a compassionate smile.

I looked at her with pride, this woman had done wonders in a short period of time. She had fought tooth and nail to protect the peaceful goblins and gods who were thought to be evil. And finally, on her 18th birthday, the Grigori finally gave in and allowed her to establish a safe house of sorts for the peaceful demons so Long as they never pose a threat to humanity.

She had boldly declared in front of the council that she would give her life if one of her demons ever shed any blood but also asked them to promise that they'd never use her demons as weapons.

I was so proud of her. And I still am. She had done all of that and managed to become a Middle 1st class tamer.

I was only a step ahead of her, an upper 2nd class Knight.

"Did you see how amazingly that buxom blonde dealt with that beast!" I heard a young Esquire say excitedly. "Omg! Yes! What I wouldn't give to be able to just touch that body of hers. Okumura-san is so lucky to be her partner." I growled at his crude words, literal smoke coming out of my ears as my fangs elongated.

I was about to launch at the fucker but stopped when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Shiemi asked as she took my flame covered hands into her own and placed them near her chest. I could feel my face heat up as my flames flared out around us. I panicked for a second before pouring all my concentration into making sure the flames didn't hurt anyone.

My flames torched quite a few lower demons and healed a few people of miasma poisoning but I was still pretty shaken up. I hadn't meant to do that.

I reluctantly slipped my hand out of Shiemi's soft ones and distanced myself from her, still shaking.

Everyone was looking at me with varying degrees of concern and awe but Shiemi's hurt expression when I pushed her away was the only one engraved into my brain.

"I'm fine S-Shiemi! I Guess I'm just tired or something." I said as nonchalantly as possible before walking away.

I saw the two fuckers smirk at me before walking towards shiemi with a look of 'concern' plastered on their faces.

An uncontrollable urge to maul them began to claw its way out but I was stopped yet again, this time by Mephisto.

He sighed before dragging me out by my collar. "The time has come I see." He muttered under his breath.

~~~~~Shiemi's POV~~~~~

I sadly tugged my Long blond hair over my shoulder and began playing with it. I honestly didn't get him! Everytime I think we were making some headway with Rin, he backs away.

Just the other week we had gone on a particularly hard Mission and I was hurt pretty bad, I was unconscious for about a week but I could hear everything that happened around me.

Initially Rin had freaked out and was blubbering about not being able to protect me but after some time he calmed down when the doctor reassured him that I would be fine. He held onto my hand for almost the whole time and said the sweetest things to me, like how scared he was when I fainted or how he would always protect me. But when I woke up he went back to being friendly ol' Rin. I mean I know I said I'd be his Friend forever and all but I didn't think he'd take it this seriously.

I really wanted Rin to see me as a woman but I just didn't know how!

Just as I was pondering all of this, I noticed a couple of boys standing next to me and staring so I gave them a friendly wave before deciding to consult Shura-sensei about my predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

(2)SxR

~~~~~Rin's POV~~~~~

"L-let go!" I screamed as the crazy clown continued to drag me, strangling me in the process. He instantly let go and I fell on my rump causing him to laugh.

I scowled at him, my usual jovial self missing, and he shut up. "And there's that stupid testosterone." He mumbled and sighed before pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

I plodded over and sat down in a huff. "You've been agitated lately. More protective of Miss Moriyama than usual. You can't control your powers as well as you used to." He stated and my jaw dropped. Maybe this shit was worse than I thought. I nodded sheepishly and watched in disbelief as he began to howl with laughter.

"This. Is. Not. Funny." I gritted out and I watched as he tried to reign himself back in before bursting out again. Having had enough, I got out of my chair and was about to leave when he called me back.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry. Is just... women really are terrifying creatures if they can reduce the Son of Satan to this." He said and I looked at him in utter confusion and frustration, "Stop talking in riddles, you senile old man, and get to the point already!" "You want Miss Moriyama and she wants you. And because you both want each other, she's subconsciously releasing hormones that make you want her even more. And your want for her makes you more protective, no, possessive over her." "U...Um." My brain couldn't keep up.

"Congratulations on taking your first step into adulthood. But honestly, I don't know what's going to happen if you choose to, well, let go of your carnal desires because you and I both know what kind of dreams you've been having, you naughty boy. You may even accidentally kill her, in the throughs of passion. This is why having a human lover is so hard." He mumbled out the last part. I didn't know what to think. I was overjoyed when I heard that Shiemi liked me back or well at least 'wanted me' but the second part made me want to throw up. 'Maybe this was a sign that all my fears about dating Shiemi were true. Now that I know that I may k-kill her... I can't drag her into my crazy life...' I thought, but deep down I knew that that wasn't the real reason why I was distancing myself from her.

~~~~~Shiemi's POV~~~~~

"Hello Shura-sensei!" I said brightly as I saw one of my favourite people lying on her desk with a beer in her hand. She lifted her head and gave me a bright smile. "Mi-Mi! What brings you here today?" She asked before looking behind me and waving at someone. I turned around and saw Izumo standing behind me, her engagement ring shining brightly on her finger as she cradled her stomach.

Yes, yes, we were all shocked by the news as well, she was only 19 years old after all! And the way we found out was pretty shocking as well.

Renzo had planned this elaborate proposal for Izumo and had gathered all of us and made us hide near the place he was going to propose. After they had finished their meal, Renzo got down on one knee and presented her with the ring. He spoke about all the hardships they had faced together and all the complications and the forgiveness and the patience, just about their whole relationship. (Which had me crying like a baby.) and next thing you know Izumo was weeping and announcing her pregnancy. Renzo's eyes practically lit up, while everyone around me looked like they were going to faint.

He interrupted Izumo, as she rattled on about how sorry she was, with a passionate kiss. He then picked her up and twirled her, which resulted in her laughing for a few minutes and then throwing up in the corner.

Renzo promptly slid the ring onto her finger after that, saying that there was no way he would take no as an answer after that and she laughed again.

Bon and I still had tears of happiness running down our faces while this was all going on, while all of the elders in Renzo's family looked ready to burst a gasket. But seeing the love and excitement that both Renzo and Izumo had for the baby everyone immediately shut up and wished the couple the best for the future.

"Izumo! What are you doing here?" I asked as I happily gave her a hug, but freaked out when I saw the heavy stack of papers she was carrying. "Izumo! You should've told me to get the papers of someone else! You can't!" I said firmly and slightly scared. Renzo has changed drastically since the announcement. He had literally become her shadow, and blew up at us if we asked her to do the slightest thing. God knows what he'd have done if he saw Izumo carrying those heavy papers.

Izumo sighed heavily as she parked her butt in a seat next to Shura-sensei and also slumped down. "I managed to convince Renzo to go on a half a day Mission for the sake of my sanity." She mumbled out and Shura-sensei bursted out laughing, I joined in with a few controlled giggles. "The Queen is whipped!" Shura-sensei screamed, earning a sharp glare from the younger woman. She shook her head at Shura-sensei before turning to me. "So Shiemi, what are you doing here?"

I took in a deep breath, "I want to make Rin notice me!"...


	3. Chapter 3

(3)SxR

~~~~~Shiemi's POV~~~~~

"So how did I end up at the beach wearing THIS!" I screamed out to Izumo who was waiting outside the changing room. "This is all for the sake of the plan Shiemi! You can do this!"

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Shura-sensei and Izumo both bursted out laughing to the point where they were gasping for air.

"Oh I think I peed a little." Shura-sensei said crudely but I still didn't see what was so funny. "Guys! I'm serious! Everytime I try to touch him he moves away. We used to talk just fine until last week when I was in the hospital, and now he barely even looks at me, much less talks to me." I said sadly as I felt tears collect in my eyes.

I saw the other two give each other wide-eyed looks before turning towards me. "Oh baby... it cant be that bad." Shura-sensei said and I told her the happenings of today and how he wouldn't even let me touch him. And I watched as she tightened her hands into fists. "Oh no he did not!" She said gruffly and I nodded sadly. "Maybe-Maybe he's likes someone else..." I said, voicing one of my many fears, "Or maybe he doesn't like me? Or he thinks I'm too weak or ugly?" I began only to be abruptly stopped by Izumo banging her hand on the desk. "Don't you dare say anything bad about my Best Friend" she huffed and I threw my hands around her. "I know, I'm sorry!" I cried out and she gently petted my head. "We'll figure this out ok? I don't know why he's acting so weird, but he won't be for Long! Not if I can help it!" Her friendly smile became slightly more evil.

"How about we try another tactic before we kill him?" Shura-sensei said drawing our attention.

"I call this Mission, 'Make him beg'." she said with a sinister smile and I shivered.

~~~~~Back To Present~~~~~

I slowly stepped out of the changing room and Izumo's mouth dropped. "If that doesn't get his attention then that guy is gay." She said as she looked at me.

I was dressed in a two piece bikini that only had a strip of cloth around the back and two flimsy strings held the cloth in place in front. It also had a bikini bottom that looked more like a thong and did close to nothing to hide my lower lips.

"A-are you sure? I don't like this Izumooo" I whined. I could literally feel my boobs swaying with every step I took. Izumo laughed at my predicament before taking pity on my and handing me a tight white t-shirt that really wasn't doing much, but at least I wasn't completely bare, just my Butt and legs.

"You ready Shiemi?" She asked me as she intertwined our limbs. I hesitantly nodded, and we were off.

We began walking towards the mat the boys had set up and I could feel the judgmental stares on my body. I tried pulling the t-shirt down to cover more of my body but that instantly became useless when I felt a beam of water hit me in the side. Followed by many more.

I looked down to see a couple kids sneakily trying to shoot me with their water guns. I laughed and let go of Izumo to chase after them. They squealed in delight and began pelting me with more water.

I chased them around for about half an hour before they said they had to go back to their parents. They all gave me hugs, except one kid who just had to get one last spray in. He didn't escape my tickle cannons though!

After they all left I sat down on a nearby rock and took in my beautiful surroundings. I was in a beautiful forest full of colourful flowers and various friendly demons. Just as I began to fully relax a cold voice shocked me out of my dreamy state.

"Lookie here Brother. This must be our lucky day." The voice said and it sent chills down my spine. "Look at what she's wearing. She may enjoy it Rio." Another gruffer voice replied. Now I may be innocent but even I know what that look in their eyes was.

I pricked my finger on a nearby thorn and began frantically drawing up a magic circle to call nee but just as I was about to finish, the brothers wrapped their hands around my forearms and dragged me to the ground. The younger Brother straddled me to make sure that my legs couldn't move. I screamed for help but that too was stopped by the elder Brother who shoved a piece of cloth into my mouth.

He brought his ugly face close to mine and spoke through rotting teeth, "No one can hear you belle. Now let's see what we have here."

He ripped my t-shirt apart and the tears began rushing out. 'No! Not like this!' I thought as he moved his hand closer to the tie up of my bikini.

I spat the rag out and took a deep breath.

"RIN!"

~~~~~Rin's POV~~~~~

I watched as the 5 month pregnant Izumo half-walked, half-waddled Back, alone.

"Where's Shiemi?" I asked as I watched her cuddle up in Renzo's arms. She gave me a soft, knowing smile before shrugging, "She's playing with some kids." She said with a laugh. I nodded in understanding and went back to the sea.

I played around with Bon and the others for about 15 minutes before getting bored. 'It's been way too Long. Where is Shiemi?' I thought to myself before deciding to go search for her.

I looked around for another 15-20 minutes before stumbling upon a forest. 'This is so like Shiemi.' I thought, knowing that she would be in here for sure.

That was when I heard the most chilling sound of my entire life. Shiemi was screaming out my name in fright, and that was followed by the tearing of fabric.

I immediately took off. Sprinting in the direction from where I heard the scream.

If what that was what I think it was, some fucker was about to die.


	4. Chapter 4

(4) SxR

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Within seconds Rin was at the source of the sound and what he saw released his beast.

Shiemi was struggling on the ground, two creeps were on her, one straddling her and the other groping her bare breasts. Her cries and her tears echoed in his mind.

He felt his beast take over, and he let it. These assholes deserved it.

Shiemi felt Rin's presence and was about to call out to him, but before she could even move her lips the two men were off her. She heard the sickening crunch of their spines as they slammed into the nearby trees. She slowly turned to look at Rin, and when she saw his familiar blue flame and wild black hair standing in front of her she couldn't hold back anymore.

She ran towards the enraged being and threw her arms around his waist. She knew his fire would never hurt her. She knew she could trust him and in that moment she craved his security and comforted more than anything. She sobbed into his back clutching onto his t-shirt. She Whispered 'Thank you' to him over and over again.

She didn't even notice when the fire went out or when his fangs retracted.

Rin felt the trembling girl hugging him for all she was worth. 'She needs me first. Those bastards can be dealt with later.' He gently turn around and brought her into his arms where she cried harder. "Shh... I'm here now. I won't ever leave you." He began and suddenly something in Shiemi cracked. "That's what you said last time..." she murmured.

"What was that?" "That's what you said last time! But as soon as the threat was gone you completely ghosted me! Do you have any idea how I felt?! It hurt so much to have my Best Friend ignore me like the plague! It was only worse because I was dumb enough to fall for that stupid Best Friend! I even wore this stupid thing just to get you to notice me! Am I that bad...?" She finished weakly.

Her eyes grew wide when she felt his arms slip away. She looked up at him with a tearful smile, "So that's your answer huh?" She said before getting off his lap while covering her breasts as much as she could. She bent down to pick her bra up and thought she heard a little growl but ignored it.

Rin was again in a complete state of shock. "What about Yukio?" He said as she began putting her barely there bikini together. "I pour out my heart to you. And that's all you can say?" Shiemi sighed sadly before looking Rin straight in the eyes. She saw how lost he was and was about to walk away but then she realised that she had nothing left to lose.

She slowly walked up to Rin and sat down in front of him. Every movement Shiemi now made filled him with a sort of anxiety but also excitement. He became even happier when she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him.

"I refuse to let you go Rin. And as far as Yuki goes. I love him with all my heart, but only as an elder Brother." She said in a very straightforward manner. Rin could feel a grin erupt onto his face but kept it subdued. He kept reminding himself of what Mephisto had told him, 'I could kill her.'

He slowly began to push her away. It took every ounce of self control in him, how could it not when literally every part of her body was touching his. All he could recall in that moment were the dreams where he would ravish her soft, curvy body until she screamed out his name, but he couldn't, no, wouldn't let her in.

As he was battling it out on the inside he felt Shiemi's soft hands cradle his face, forcing him to look at her. She looked into his conflicted eyes and decided that she could play her last card and that if he pushes her away after this...

She looked straight into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sh-Shiemi, stop. Y-you can't... please understand..." Rin weakly protested as he felt her drawing closer. He wouldn't be able to resist her if she... if she...

And Rin couldn't think anymore because Shiemi Moriyama was currently straddling him in a barely there bathing suit as she kissed him, softly and tentatively. With that the last wall of his defence fell. (A/N: quick round of applause for our Brother here for holding out for so Long.)

Shiemi moaned when she felt Rin take over. The tentative kiss became fiery.

Rin ran his fingers through her Long hair while Shiemi's fingers began running up and down his abs. Rin shivered and detached his lips from hers before trailing open mouthed kisses down her throat. He sucked on the junction between her neck and her shoulder, as one of his hands began groping her ass while teasing her entrance. Rin was just about to plunge his finger into her depths when his fang accidentally cut her skin. The taste of her blood immediately stopped him.

He pulled away and crawled back fearfully. He was so focused on the drop of blood that he didn't catch the blissful smile that was on her face.

"You love me too!" Shiemi cheered and was about to hug him but he pulled away. "Why do you always pull away?" Shiemi asked sadly as she sat on her haunches.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said with s slight waver in his voice. "You never will." She said gently and slid a bit closer to him. "You deserve better than a broken orphan." "I dictate what I deserve Rin, no one else." A little closer. "But what if one day you get tired of me?! What if one day you leave me like everyone else?!" Rin screamed, his heart finally opening up and beginning to accept the real reasons for his hesitance.

Shiemi hugged him again, "I won't leave. Not even if you ask me to. I love you too much I'm afraid." She said with utter conviction. "Shiemi, I carry Satan's blood within me. When we have kids you'll be giving birth to kids with the blood of Satan running through them. Doesn't that scare you." Rin heard Shiemi sob and he sighed, "That's what I said Shiemi, you can't..." He was cut off by a kiss.

"Y-You said 'W-when we have kids'. You want to have kids with me!" Shiemi blubbered out as she tightened her grip around him. Rin looked at her in utter disbelief, before wrapping his arms around her tightly. "O-Of course I do! I want everything with you Shiemi! But-But!" "No more excuses Rin! I love you and you love me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! No one is taking that away from me. Not even you!" She said vehemently and Rin looked at her in awe.

A grin soon took over his face, a couple tears falling out. "You win, you stubborn girl. I'm done hiding. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you whether you like it or not!" He stated confidently and Shiemi giggled happily, "Right back at you!"

The couple stayed in each other's arms for a while just basking in their happiness.

'She knows every dark secret, every skeleton in my closet and she still fought so hard for me. I know I don't deserve her but damn if I don't make her the happiest woman in this entire world!' Rin thought to himself as he took in Shiemi's serene expression.

"I love you Shiemi." He stated and Shiemi gave him a smile he had never seen before. It was vibrant and full of love and he vowed to be the only person who'd ever be on the receiving end of such a smile.

"I love you too Rin"

* * *

A/N: So, would you guys want more or should I stop here?


End file.
